Muted
by chipikroou
Summary: Así como un tinte se va deslavando con el tiempo, sus recuerdos perdían nitidez, volviéndose trivialidades que se olvidan a medias. Un rostro plano, sin características, y una voz que ha perdido personalidad, vueltos conceptos que asaltan por momentos y abandonan sin más. (T por vocabulario)
1. Chapter 1

**Muted**

 **.**

Así como un tinte se va deslavando con el tiempo, sus recuerdos perdían nitidez, volviéndose trivialidades que se olvidan a medias. Un rostro plano, sin características, y una voz que ha perdido personalidad, vueltos conceptos que asaltan por momentos y abandonan sin más.

 **.**

La primera vez que la vio, fue en el cajero automático, pero eso había sido años atrás y si la veía ahora por la calle, sería incapaz de reconocerla y cabía la posibilidad de que ya se hubiesen cruzado sus caminos y ellos hubiesen pasado de largo. Aunque se había olvidado completamente de su rostro, y la voz era ahora un mero concepto, la primera impresión había bastado para dejarle bien presentes, en la memoria, algunos fragmentos que se difuminaban con el tiempo.

No la recordaba del todo.

No la olvidaba por completo.

Había sido un extraño momento en su vida, que de manera inofensiva e imperceptible marcó en él un antes y un después… pero la trivialidad del asunto y lo hilarante que le había resultado a su mejor amigo, habían convertido a aquel desafortunado encuentro en una anécdota que surgiría en conversaciones nocturnas, entre las historias y risas de sus demás compañeros.

Y quedó para la posteridad como 'la loca del cajero'.

Pero el recuerdo lo asaltaba en momentos poco trascendentales de su vida y le dejaba preguntándose qué habría sido de ella, para olvidarse pronto del tema y de la desconocida sin rostro y una voz atribuida que seguramente no le pertenecía. No suspiraría, ni se desanimaría, simplemente la olvidaría a medias, el tiempo que el recuerdo se tardara en sorprenderlo de nuevo, tras jugar al escondite en su memoria.

* * *

 **Jeló, its mi.**

No termino algo, cuando ya estoy con otra cosa ¬¬ pero bueno unos cuantos drabbles no me harán daño(?). Había pensado hacer un enorme one-shot, lleno de recolecciones, pero, sinceramente, redactar en ese formato no me gusta, me voy a tardar demasiado y me voy a desanimar… y si lo publico todo junto, menos oportunidad tendrá esto de que lo vean y la semillita de esta parejita de crecer. Ñijiji.

Zafira Profundis, espero aceptes esto como mi agradecimiento, porque gracias a ti y tu regalo encontré la motivación que me faltaba para poder darle coherencia a estas letras, espero te guste (:

 _Domingo, 26 de agosto de 2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**Muted**

 **.**

 _Clavó la mirada en el suelo, a lado de los pies de la muchacha, en la credencial que había caído de la cartera que ella aferraba en una de sus manos. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, observando la espalda de la persona, que presionaba con demasiada fuerza las teclas y mascullaba cosas ininteligibles._

 _Con un movimiento abrupto, que sacudió sus cabellos teñidos, giró el cuello y le miró fijamente. Las cejas juntas._

— _¿Qué miras, rarito? —preguntó con tono mordaz._

— _Nada —contestó sin más, desviando la mirada hacia la bufanda que le cubría el rostro y concentrándose en lo frías que aún tenía las manos._

 _Fue observado por el rabillo del ojo, antes de que la atención volviera a la pantalla del cajero. Mantuvo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la mirada clavada en la credencial. No le había intimidado, pero sabía que sus palabras no serían escuchadas por aquella desconocida, que, a todas luces, mantenía la guardia alta y no dejaba de echarle desconfiados vistazos._

* * *

 _Domingo, 02 de septiembre de 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Muted**

 **.**

Había días en los que el recuerdo de aquella desconocida se le pegaba a la cabeza con cola y le esperaba pacientemente a poder ser revivido, aunque fuera solo en partes. Había estudiado, vivido y trabajado, con aquellos fragmentos silenciados en una esquina de su conciencia. No resultaba molesto, pero si desconcertante, y aunque su gesto no cambiara un ápice, en alguna que otra ocasión se había preocupado y preguntado si su cabeza se encontraba bien del todo.

No tenía sentido recordar un suceso tan inofensivo e insignificante con tanta insistencia.

Y de no ser porque Kiba presenció todo aquello desde el otro lado de un cristal y en ocasiones lo recordaba mejor que él, tiempo atrás se habría convencido a si mismo de que aquello no había sido real y que solo intentaba distraerse de algo que no lograba determinar. Pero al final del día, nada relacionado con ese recuerdo tenía sentido… ni siquiera sus teorías.

Había otros días en los que él ni siquiera recordaba que esos fragmentos representaban momentos de confusión en su vida, se olvidaba por completo de 'la loca del cajero', como si nunca la hubiese conocido, pero Kiba carcajeaba con fuerza luego de recordarlo y le obligaba a acordarse de ella.

Y Shino se mantenía en silencio, luego de defender su pasividad ante una situación que no necesitaba un acercamiento agresivo, aceptando las risas y los motes, mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su cerveza, acostumbrado ya a los esporádicos resplandores, pues, aún después de casi diez años, seguía divirtiendo a sus amigos la historia de la muchacha que le había pateado el trasero sin siquiera tocarlo.

Y aunque no lo notaba, su mente intentaba recordarla, mientras él hacía oídos sordos a las burlas… y unos ojos opacos e indefinidos le miraban con desconfianza.

* * *

 _Viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2018_


	4. Chapter 4

**Muted**

 **.**

 _La puerta del reducido establecimiento se abría, produciendo un monótono sonido de bienvenida, y dejando entrar una brisa helada que les envolvió en un débil torbellino por un par de segundos. La vio dar pequeños brinquitos en su sitio, luego de tensarse y frotarse un brazo; él solo enterró más las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Apretó los labios, preguntándose cuál sería el mejor momento para dirigirse a aquella muchacha y mencionarle lo de su credencial. El cajero emitió unos cuantos sonidos y ella no tardó en alejarse de la máquina, pasándolo de largo, impidiéndole reaccionar a tiempo. Miró la credencial y luego a la muchacha que se alejaba._

 _La puerta volvió a abrirse y el frío se sintió agresivo en la piel descubierta de sus mejillas. Tomó el plástico y corrió detrás de ella._

 _La fotografía estaba borrosa y las letras demasiado pequeñas para poder leerlas._

 _Estiró una mano, posándola en el hombro de la muchacha. —Oye…_

* * *

 **c:**

Drabbles para el alma. No sé cuántos serán c: ¡no sé nada! ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es esto?

 _Viernes, 21 de septiembre de 2018_


	5. Chapter 5

**Muted**

 **.**

Se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, cansado, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no ponía atención a las páginas? Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, junto a los demás libros que había estado ojeando las últimas horas.

Caminó hacia la ventana, permitiéndose estirar las piernas, y observó a la ciudad que se extendía al otro lado del vidrio, desconcertado.

Los días en que los recuerdos le asaltaban de manera vertiginosa eran los más extraños de su vida y, al mirar atrás, los recordaba rodeados de una extraña bruma que no le permitía tocarlos y comprenderlos del todo. No sabía qué era más desconcertante, si no poder recordarla a ella, pero tampoco poder olvidarla o no poder mirar atrás en su vida sin sentir que algo faltaba a la continuidad de los días. Solo mientras los vivía era capaz de aferrarse a ese velo nuboso que cubría el rostro de la muchacha del cajero.

Pero si algo comprendía, era que, en días como esos, de nada le serviría concentrarse en otra cosa, pues su mente no le permitiría prestar atención a aquello que no fueran sus recolecciones lejanas, obligándolo a analizar cada uno de sus movimientos y cada una de sus decisiones, orillándolo a reflexionar sobre sus propias conclusiones.

Obligándolo a recordar.

Divagaba, mientras intentaba encontrarle un sentido a esa jugarreta de su mente, en un espacio que había crecido paulatinamente. Se desesperaba al confirmar, como tantas veces antes, que a pesar de ser un hombre racional, nunca podría aportarle a esos recuerdos un motivo para permanecer en su cabeza y volver, reclamando de manera tan agresiva ser el centro de atención.

Muchas veces antes había buscado algo, lo que fuera, que le dijera porque esa interacción era tan importante en su vida. Pero solo encontraba palabras sin valor que perdían volumen y unos ojos opacos que se habían vuelto grises.

* * *

 _Viernes, 05 de octubre de 2018_


	6. Chapter 6

**Muted**

 **.**

 _Primero recibió un golpe al estómago con un bolso, que le dejó sofocado y confundido._

— _¡Te equivocaste de damisela, maricón de mierda!_

— _¡No…!_

 _Un sonido extraño le llegó demasiado tarde a los oídos. Una sensación incomoda en el rostro, seguida de un incesante ardor, lo obligaron tensarse y limpiarse la piel con desesperación. Se quejó, apretando los ojos, y llevándose las manos a la cara, soltando la credencial, que cayó a los pies de la muchacha sin que él lo notara._

 _Casi se arrodilló, culpa de la pulsante sensación en su cara._

— _¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un idiota?! —le gritó la muchacha._

 _No pudo hablar, ni abrir los ojos, ni moverse. El ardor del gas pimienta lo había paralizado, aunque deseaba salir corriendo y arrojarse a una alberca o restregar su rostro contra el suelo. No sabía si el frío ayudaba a aliviar su malestar._

— _¡¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer ahora?!_

 _Sintió una fuerte sacudida en el hombro y la escuchó repetir la misma maldición unas cuantas veces._

— _¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hago?!_

* * *

 _Viernes, 12 de octubre de 2018_


	7. Chapter 7

**Muted**

 **.**

Le confundía.

A veces, caminando entre la gente, se permitía a si mismo perderse en una marea de ideas e hipótesis que olvidaría y quizá volvería a pensar, y fingirían ser nuevas ideas una vez más. A pesar de haberse dicho a si mismo que de nada servía buscarle un sentido a la permanencia de ese recuerdo, no podía evitar pensar en llegar a la razón de ser. Quizá porque su mente funcionaba de ese modo, quizá porque creía encontrar tranquilidad en sus conclusiones.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, necesitaba respuestas… ¿pero quién podría dárselas? ¿Kiba? Reiría de tener ese sentido del humor.

Se resignaba a pasar los días pensando en vano y sacudirse el fastidio provocado por las imágenes grises que cada vez parecían menos concretas. La recordaba, pero no podía colocar con precisión los rasgos en la cara; quizá las palabras habían cambiado y jamás se daría cuenta. Quizá era más alta… ¿su piel bronceada? No lo sabía y no lo sabría.

La insistencia de ese recuerdo insípido le confundía.

* * *

 _Viernes, 19 de octubre de 2018_


	8. Chapter 8

**Muted**

 **.**

Una sensación fresca le alivió el rostro por unos momentos y pronto comprendió que alguien le había vaciado agua, pues su bufanda la había absorbido casi toda y comenzaba a escurrirse por su suéter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la voz femenina. —¿Esta mierda no se te quita?

Respiró profundo en un intento por deshacerse de la sensación de ardor, pero no podía. Quiso llevarse la mano al rostro y lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarse los lentes, que de nada le habían servido.

—Que quede claro que es tu maldita culpa…

—Descuida, comprendo que hayas reaccionado de este modo, eres una mujer y vas sola por la calle…

—¡Si, pendejo! —le interrumpió. —¡Creí que me querías asaltar!

—N-No era mi intención…

—Sí, sí, ya cállate… a ver, ven.

Se escuchó el susurro de las ropas moverse y, a pesar de no haberle hecho caso, de pronto una sensación fresca volvió a esparcirse sobre su piel. La escuchó murmurar maldiciones de nuevo y sus ropas agitarse suavemente… luego silencio y la sensación de frescura que desaparecía rápidamente.

—… quizá debas ir a un doctor.

Abrió los ojos entonces y se topó con un rostro que miraba la lata fijamente… luego unos enormes ojos le miraban y entonces una carcajada.

—¡Te ves del asco!

* * *

Justo acabo de darme cuenta que los cambios que hago a la historia desde el móvil no se cargan acá ¬¬ ¿por qué no me dijeron? xD

 _Viernes, 26 de octubre de 2018_


	9. Chapter 9

**Muted**

 **.**

Memorias que emergen fingiendo ser sueños borrosos... sonrisas que se desdibujan. Una realidad que sabe pasar desapercibida…

—¿Shino?

Parpadeó y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Hinata y la insistente de Kiba. Los observó en completo silencio, consciente de que había dejado de prestarles atención y no tenía idea de qué sucedía. Asintió una sola vez, notando hasta entonces la bruma que volvía a atormentarlo aquella tarde. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido y en momentos se olvidaba que aquellas dos personas frente a él jamás le dejarían en segundo plano.

Notó la desidia en la postura de Hinata, que alternaba ya la mirada entre Kiba y él, y cuya sonrisa ocultaba algo.

—¿Sí?

Kiba resopló y pareció escurrirse. —Solo acompaña a Hinata a ver a esos estúpidos apretados…

—Es una orquesta sinfónica —se defendió, colorada.

—Es lo mismo —le molestó, disimulando una sonrisa.

Esperó en silencio a que dejaran de discutir y cuando los ojos blancos de Hinata se encontraron con los suyos, enarcó las cejas.

—Pues... —murmuró. —Tengo una entrada extra...

—Hanabi no quiso ir y quieres que alguien te acompañe.

Asintió.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio Naruto que te acompañe? —molestó Kiba.

—¡N-Naruto-kun no…!

—Está bien, te acompaño —se apresuró a decir, al notar que el rostro de Hinata se ponía demasiado rojo.

—Gracias, Shino-kun...

Aceptó la sonrisa de la muchacha y aprovechó que agachara el rostro a su móvil, regañó a Kiba con la mirada y a cambio recibió un gesto descarado. Negó una sola vez y volvió la mirada al frente, permitiéndose divagar ligeramente… recordando la mirada de desconfianza que le habían dedicado años atrás en el cajero.

Los ecos de las carcajadas se volvían insípidos.

* * *

Está cambiando el estilo de redacción, espero no les moleste.

 _Viernes, 02 de noviembre de 2018_


	10. Chapter 10

**Muted**

 **.**

Entre música no había recuerdos intrusivos e incompletos…

A diferencia de Kiba, Shino disfrutaba de esas tardes, sentado en silencio en un teatro u arena, deleitándose con la música de orquestas y bandas... quizás porque no sufría la misma necesidad por actividad que aquejaba a su mejor amigo. Aquel diminuto placer había llegado a su vida gracias a Hinata y no podría dejar de estar agradecido por lo que le restara de vida.

No lo había notado, pero en esos conciertos, por más turbulentos que estuvieran sus recuerdos grises y desgastados, su mente encontraba una inusual y agradable tranquilidad, que, al igual que las tormentosas remembranzas, pasaba desapercibida con facilidad; disfrutaba completamente de la compañía de su mejor amiga y de la música que vibraba en su cuerpo con una fuerza que le arrebataba emociones y le llenaba diminutos vacíos que no demandaban ser atendidos.

Hinata siempre obtenía los mejores asientos y desde ahí él podía ver casi todos los rostros de los integrantes de la orquesta, pero entre las luces y el movimiento de algunos instrumentos, tristemente perdía de vista las facciones de alguno que otro músico.

Sus ojos se esforzaban en momentos, pero sus oídos se deleitaban con las melodías y su espíritu descansaba de esa eterna incertidumbre, a veces clara, a veces callada.

* * *

No me di cuenta de cuánto me tardé en actualizar, ¡avísenme! Se me olvida subir los documentos a la página y no actualizo a tiempo ;-; El viernes actualizo de nuevo :)

 _Martes, 20 de noviembre de 2018_


	11. Chapter 11

**Muted**

 **.**

La presentación fue como todas a las que había asistido antes... nada qué recalcar, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba agitado por emociones que no reconocía del todo.

A Hinata le maravillaran las habilidades de los músicos, hasta de aquellos cuyos nombres había escuchado hasta ese día. Y mentiría si dijera que no observaba con descaro, que disimulaban sus gafas, el gesto infantil que se apoderaba de las mejillas de su mejor amiga mientras hablaba con alguno de sus ídolos o de sus nuevos descubrimientos… y quizás era esa una de las cosas que le gustaba de esas tardes de concierto.

La otra era el silencio pactado entre ellos, que nunca era incómodo, pero se volvía mejor, de ser posible, cuando les ensordecía el alma alguna melodía.

Sonrió ligeramente al cruzarse su mirada con la de Hinata, que se notaba preocupada de no estar atendiendo a su invitado, e intentó deshacerse por completo de ese sentimiento, pues no le interesaba realmente entablar conversaciones. Así que se mantuvo al margen, pasaba desapercibido con facilidad -quizá por su naturaleza tranquila-, esperando que la muchacha terminara de tomarse una foto con un violinista al que admiraba.

Observó a las personas que había en aquella recepción, ahogando con el murmullo de las risas y conversaciones el susurro que se aferraba a su oído en su mente.

Se topó con unos ojos oscuros que no demostraban emoción más allá de un profundo aburrimiento, enmarcados por unos mechones de cabello, de un tono rojizo que parecía apagado, que comenzaban a escaparse de un moño hecho a descuidadas prisas. La voz le llegaba lejana, pues una ola de carcajadas casi engullía el sonido por completo, ¿realmente habría hecho alguna diferencia encontrarse rodeado de silencio? Sus ojos siguieron la mirada desconfiada, que se asomaba por el rabillo del ojo y, al percatarse de lo grosero que podría interpretarse aquello, desvió la mirada al suelo.

* * *

 _Sábado, 24 de noviembre de 2018._


	12. Chapter 12

**Muted**

 **.**

—Estás aburrido, ¿verdad?

Preguntó Hinata de pronto, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. La observó, ligeramente confundido, por un momento había sido como si no hablaran el mismo idioma, pero negó de inmediato al captar las palabras y Hinata sonrió, no muy convencida.

—… podemos irnos.

—Si aún no has terminado de hablar con tus conocidos, puedo esperarte.

Soltando un suspiro, Hinata juntó las manos a la altura de sus labios y luego miró la fiesta en silencio, sus ojos buscaban. Y Shino se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio, mirándola a ella, en un intento por no volver a observar por demasiado tiempo a algún desconocido; pero cuando creía que la incomodidad de momentos antes desaparecería, la muchacha se agachó para buscar algo en su bolso y su mirada se encontró con una oscura.

… los mismos ojos de antes.

Desvió la mirada un momento, consciente de que sus gafas eran demasiado oscuras para permitirle a alguien notar en qué dirección miraba; había algo en el descaro de aquella desconocida que removía sensaciones de vergüenza que no sentía desde que era un niño. Al volver la mirada al frente, Hinata seguía ocupada en su bolso y la mirada desconocida seguía ocupada en él. El rostro era joven y no había perdido cierta redondez que normalmente sólo pertenecía a las mejillas infantiles; pero los ojos, a pesar del tamaño y forma, se mostraban maduros y casi afilados, la mirada era agresiva.

—Solo quiero conocer a una persona —murmuró, sin alejar la mirada de su móvil. —No toca muy seguido, solo cuando reemplaza a Tenko-kun…

Asintió y volvió la mirada a Hinata, al fin la desconocida se había perdido entre la gente.

—... y no me contesta —agregó, ligeramente frustrada. —Espera, le preguntaré a Hanare-san por ella.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Hinata sonrió y tras asegurarle que no sería mucho tiempo, se perdió entre la gente. De nuevo en soledad, se hundió en el mutismo y observó en silencio el vaso con ponche que mantenía en una mano; el líquido estaba tibio a esas alturas y lo bebió rápidamente para no notar ninguna sensación desagradable. Tranquilamente se acercó a la fuente de bebidas y observó el ponche un par de segundos.

La voz lejana hacía eco en su cabeza… pero no lo había notado aún.

Quizá no lo notara nunca.

* * *

Había pensado hacer de este el último capítulo, obviamente era un poquito diferente, pero no me convencía y esto no es tan contundente, ni concluye nada. No sé si el próximo sea el último.

¡No sé nada!

 _Domingo, 16 de diciembre de 2018_


	13. Chapter 13

**Muted**

 **.**

Solo en el silencio de la noche, y cuando sufría de insomnio, era capaz de recordar por su cuenta…

No se esforzaba realmente, solo dejaba que su cerebro saltara, pero si la idea de le parecía interesante ese día se quedaba minutos en ella; pero sin importar su esfuerzo, incluso en esos momentos no había podido recordarla por completo. Siempre se veía envuelto en miradas furtivas y palabras burlonas y agresivas que no lo llevaban a nada… y si veía un rostro, ya que la mayoría de las veces se encontraba con un vacío del color pálido de la piel que recordaba, no lo reconocía.

No lo comprendía.

Y así, envuelto en dudas, a veces se dormía… y quizá su cerebro, al ser libre, creaba respuestas que por la mañana se olvidaban o parecían disparates. Pero aquella noche la luz había caído sobre una figura humanoide y recordó a la perfección el color que teñía los cabellos largos, el matiz apagado denotaba una saturación que se había perdido al ser lavado.

Despertó bañado en sudor… la realización que había obtenido en sueños se disipaba al volver al mundo real.

Pero se aferró a una sola cosa…

... al rojo que se apaga.

* * *

Lo publico hoy porque soy un adulto responsable y este fin de semana debo atender a posadas y rezos y cosas que no me importan o no entiendo jajajaja.

 _Jueves, 20 de diciembre de 2018_


	14. Chapter 14

**Muted**

 **.**

Había vuelto a las tardes de concierto aun cuando Hinata no se había mostrado interesada en ello; siempre desconociendo esa incesante necesidad de volver a ver a la desconocida cuya única característica que recordaba era ese cabello de color rojo que parecía apagarse.

Fue en esas semanas que reconoció que todos esos años había buscado, inadvertidamente, el rostro de "la loca del cajero" entre los peatones con los que compartía la caminata diaria.

Más confundido que antes, se frotó el hombro en un intento por distraerse a sí mismo de esa insensatez a la que se había entregado, siempre convenciéndose de que al hablar con ella entendería porqué la recordaba tanto… aunque en el fondo supiera que quizá eso no cambiaría nada o que quizá esa mujer no fuera la misma con la que aún le molestaban su subconsciente y Kiba.

Pero buscaba un respiro.

Al terminar el concierto de aquel fin de semana, se detuvo ante las puertas y miró la calle en silencio, a las personas que le pasaban de largo, las luces que brillaban con intensidad en la noche. Escuchaba las risas y las voces emocionadas, pero él seguía sintiéndose decepcionado a pesar de la belleza de las notas… no había encontrado ninguna cabellera roja.

Exhaló, resignado por esa noche y al ver la invitación de Kiba, jamás estuvo tentado a rechazarle.

—Te digo que te hacen falta unas vacaciones —se quejó Kiba, al ver los ánimos que cargaba. —¿Ahora qué te tiene amargado?

Observó la cerveza que el muchacho le servía y la tomó con la mano, pero no se la acercó a los labios.

—No seguirás enojado porque no te invitamos al cumpleaños de Sasuke, ¿o sí? Ya te dije mil veces que no te dijimos porque sabíamos que debías estudiar para tu presentación de tesis.

—Si te soy sincero, no me acordaba de eso —murmuró. —Aunque insisto en que debieron, al menos, tenerme algo de consideración y decirme por simple educación, somos amigos y-…

—Sí, sí —le interrumpió, agitando la mano y mirando a la mesa de billar. —¿Quieres una ronda?

—No vine con la intención de beber hasta la perdición, como tú.

Kiba le miró en silencio, apretando los labios y juntando un poco las cejas, pero no contestó lo que le había llegado primero a la mente.

—Te estoy hablando de billar, imbécil.

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, y escuchó a Kiba resoplar, pero no tuvo que urgirle demasiado para convencerle.

Caminaron, con sus respectivas cervezas en mano, hacia la mesa de billar que les esperaba, iluminada mejor de lo que cualquier otra parte del bar lo estaba. Dejó su cerveza con cuidado en la orilla y observó a Kiba escoger su taco.

Jugaron, entre silencios de concentración y carcajadas estridentes por parte de Kiba, y desganas por parte suya. Los minutos pasaron, quizá demasiado rápido, en momentos algo lento, pero durante todo ese tiempo Shino no recordó las tribulaciones que le habían atormentado durante la tarde, ni siquiera el concierto… y cuando el rojo se colaba a su vista, su mente no rebotaba buscando desesperada poder recordar más allá de las miradas desconfiadas.

—Hey, idiota… ¿me pueden invitar?

—¿Te conozco? —respondió Kiba, haciendo un gesto de evidente fastidio.

Shino decidió beber su cerveza en silencio y desentenderse de todo, mientras miraba su teléfono móvil como si de verdad necesitara estar al pendiente del aparato. Escuchó la conversación, ligeramente grosera y ofensiva, en la que se había envuelto Kiba hasta que la desconocida fue aceptada en la partida.

—¿Quién es el mudo?

Levantó la mirada entonces, topándose con una criatura mucho más baja que él, que llevaba puesto un gorro de lana ceñido a la cabeza, que ocultaba por completo su frente, sus cejas y sus orejas. Los ojos oscuros y grandes le miraron con descaro.

—Me llamo Aburame Shino, es un gusto conocerte.

Vio la manera en que su palma, extendida, era examinada, antes de ser estrechada; la sonrisa burlona que se asomó en los labios de la muchacha no pasó desapercibida… pero por alguna razón le restó importancia.

—Tayuya.

Notó cada detalle de ella, más por la agresividad de su mirada, que por curiosidad; notó la manera en que recargaba ambas manos en el taco, usándolo como sostén. Juntó un poco las cejas, incómodo, y miró con más insistencia a Kiba, que al fin se decidía por un movimiento. Observó las bolas golpear y moverse, escuchó a Kiba maldecir al no dar una y durante todo ese tiempo sintió el escrutinio descarado de aquella muchacha.

Sonrió a la desconocida, por simple cortesía, y tiró sin pensarla demasiado ni lograr algo.

—Hm... —murmuró la muchacha, con aparente decepción en la voz.

Se mantuvo observando la mesa en silencio y luego comenzó a rondarla, lentamente, hasta quedar en la esquina contraria a la que se encontraba Shino, entonces acomodó sus dedos, y el taco, y se inclinó un poco más para ver mejor. Una gruesa trenza cayó, irremediablemente, sobre su hombro; el movimiento llamó la atención de Shino y el color fue lo que hizo que sus ojos se quedaran clavados en el cabello.

El golpe resonó en su cabeza, también la carcajada y la burla hacia Kiba no fue comprendida por su cerebro.

Vio a la desconocida… a Tayuya… como si estuviera en una grabación de cámara lenta y cuando el rostro se giró de lleno hacia él, su cerebro hizo de inmediato una conexión de la imagen de años atrás, con una imagen de aquella tarde de concierto que había olvidado.

Desvió la mirada a un costado de inmediato.

* * *

 **¡HEY, FELIZ NAVIDAD, HANUKKAH Y KWANZAA!**

Estoy terminando esta historia, desde hace como tres drabbles… según yo éste ya era el último Y NADA ¬¬ supongo que feliz día de los inocentes de mí para mí xD

 _Viernes, 28 de diciembre de 2018_


	15. Chapter 15

**Muted**

 **.**

Habían pasado poco más de quince días desde que había conocido a Tayuya, la potencial loca del cajero. No había vuelto al bar, tampoco a las noches de concierto… estaba mentalmente agotado y en momentos una inseguridad desconocida le aseguraba que esa mujer no era la misma persona que él recordaba y llevaba tiempo buscando. No había pedido su teléfono a Kiba, ni explicación de ningún tipo sobre aquella sorprendente amistad y Kiba, naturalmente, no había notado aquello.

Así que le sorprendía verla en una fotografía con Hinata.

No tuvo que pedir explicaciones, la descripción de la fotografía era suficiente para saber de qué iba todo aquello: Hinata había conocido al fin a la flautista que llevaba meses esperando volver a ver en las tardes de concierto. Y por razones que no comprendía, aún, aquello le tranquilizaba un poco.

Cerró la computadora y recargó la cabeza en la silla, años buscándola y de pronto encontraba a alguien que podría ser y se le aparecía hasta en la sopa… reiría, si él fuera del tipo que encontraba graciosas esas cosas, pues la ironía no era suficiente para sacarle una risa.

Pero una idea se había formado en su cabeza y era incapaz de ignorarla, así como no podía ignorar los recuerdos borrosos cuando lo asaltaban… quería preguntarle a Kiba por ella, quizá pedirle su contacto, pero comprendía lo arriesgado que era y sabía que esa pregunta no la dejarían pasar y se vería atormentado con interrogatorios y odiosos comentarios sarcásticos hasta que Kiba se cansara o él cediera.

Miró su teléfono móvil en silencio unos momentos y lo apagó.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo :e

 _Viernes, 04 de enero de 2019_


	16. Chapter 16

**Muted**

 **.**

Los sonidos de los alrededores quedaban en su segundo plano cuando sus ojos se concentraban en buscar, entre miles de objetos que no tenían demasiado sentido para él, lo que necesitaba. Ya había tomado algunas cajas, pero luego de leerlas habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares y sus ojos a la búsqueda. Ligeramente fastidiado y convencido de que probablemente no tenían la válvula que necesitaban, caminó en busca de alguien que pudiera asesorarle.

Al salir del anden tuvo que detenerse antes de chocar contra otra persona.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!

—Lo siento —murmuró al tiempo que ella le gritaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Tayuya parpadeó al reconocerlo.

—... eres el r- él amigo raro de Kiba —corrigió rápidamente.

Juntó ligeramente las cejas por el adjetivo, pero no comentó al respecto. —Aburame Shino.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, supongo que lo olvidaste...

—¿Siempre llevas las gafas? —interrumpió, sin darse cuenta.

Acomodó las gafas sobre su nariz, a pesar de que no necesitaba hacerlo. Los ojos parecían más grandes cuando estaba atenta… o esa impresión obtuvo desde ese nuevo ángulo en el que podía ver el rostro.

—No, suelo quitármelas para dormir.

—No me digas, genio… ¿crees que soy idiota?

—No-…

—Tengo prisa —anunció, agitando una mano y restándole importancia a lo que fuera que él iba a decir. —Adiós.

La mano se levantó entonces, en un gesto de despedida que le remontó a la noche en que la había conocido. Miró su perfil en silencio, el tiempo que ella tardó en girarse, lo justo para no parecer grosero, y al desviar la mirada tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Cuándo comprendería los caprichos de la vida y el destino? Acomodó de nuevo sus gafas y al dejar caer la mano, le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz.

—¿Puedes darme tu tarjeta de presentación?

Detuvo sus pasos y se giró, mirándolo completamente confundida. —¿Eh?

Bajó de inmediato la mirada al notar la pequeña tarjeta que Shino le entregaba. Lo siguiente no lo entendió, no sabía si por lo ridículo que le había parecido todo aquello o por la manera tan peculiar y desesperante que tenía ese muchacho de hablar; la tarjeta estaba en sus manos antes de que pudiera comprender la última palabra. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar y tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír descaradamente.

—No pierdo mi tiempo con estas estupideces —declaró, agitando la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

—Oh… está bien, comprendo —aseguró, intentando darle tranquilidad a la muchacha. —Me recuerdas mucho a alguien y eso me provoca cierta curiosidad, si no tienes problema con ello, me gustaría poder charlar contigo alguna vez.

Lo observó en silencio unos momentos. —Si querías hablar conmigo, solo bastaba que me invitaras a un café o alguna de esas pendejadas que venden cerca.

—No quiero importunar, supuse que podrías estar ocupada o no te interesaría en absoluto, así que dejarlo a tu arbitrio me pareció la mejor opción.

Casi se atragantó al repetir la palabra arbitrio y esta vez no pudo evitar suprimir la carcajada. —Usas palabras… interesantes. Eres raro.

—No lo soy, pero esa impresión se genera, comúnmente, debido a las costumbres sociales que se han impuesto en las últimas décadas-

—Está bien, está bien —le interrumpió. —Mierda... hablas más de lo que creí...

* * *

El viernes me senté frente a mi portátil, lo contemplé, y luego dije... nah, hoy no tengo nada qué hacer en esta cosa. Lol.

 _Domingo 13 de enero de 2019_


	17. Chapter 17

**Muted**

 **.**

 _No la conocía del todo, apenas un poco…_

Su personalidad era demasiado agresiva, al igual que sus movimientos, su lenguaje y su actitud. Todo lo que hacía y le gustaba era agresivo: sus deportes favoritos, sus pasatiempos, sus películas, sus ídolos y hasta su trabajo.

Sus manos no eran tan suaves… tampoco su cabello y mucho menos sus palabras. Sus miradas no estaban llenas de ensueño, no suspiraba al verlo, no parecía soñar despierta jamás; no hacía las cosas que él veía a Hinata hacer para el día de los enamorados y no esperaba nada en el día blanco.

No tenía modales, ni consideración alguna por el resto del mundo… ni siquiera sus amigos, así fueran los más cercanos. No pedía disculpas y tampoco las esperaba. No creía en la mayoría de los móviles que ayudaban a las personas en la vida, ni en las filosofías compartidas por el resto… pero respetaba las convicciones firmes.

No decía 'te quiero' y se rehusaba a tomarle la mano en público.

Pero le gustaban las mezclas de té dulzonas y ver películas románticas en secreto. Se burlaba de las mujeres que obsequiaban chocolate en San Valentín, pero ella le hacía algún tipo de obsequio en ocasiones inesperadas y, aunque no horneaba, le sorprendía en ocasiones admirando elaborados pasteles.

Se mojaba bajo la lluvia; pateaba las olas, como si tuviera la fuerza para hacer retroceder a un mar completo, y saltaba sobre ellas para poder ser arrastrada sobre la arena. Tarareaba siempre que estaba contenta y bailaba cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo…

—… hey.

Levantó ligeramente el rostro, fingiendo que bajaba el libro que mantenía en su mano y que no la había estado viendo a ella; los ojos de la muchacha se mantenían clavados en la pantalla.

—¿Quién es la loca del cajero?

La alarma no tardó en entorpecer sus pensamientos. —¿Quién?

—¿Eres sordo ahora? Me escuchaste, carajo —aseguró, distraída.

Bajó el libro entonces, ya había querido tocar el tema con anterioridad, pero, por más extraño que pareciera, no sabía cómo abordarlo.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Kiba lo mencionó alguna vez…

Exhalando pesadamente, recordó a Kiba, que no había podido quedarse callado. Los ojos marrones se mantenían ahora sobre él, atentos.

—Es una vieja historia —respondió. —Es… no tiene caso.

—¿Hm?

Ya una vez, años atrás, se había sentido así de avergonzado, recordaba la sensación como si la estuviera viviendo, más no tanto el momento… era similar a aquella bruma provocada por los recuerdos de _la loca del cajero_. Nunca creyó que volvería a pasar por semejante bochorno y no entendía porque el momento lo era, pero no podía ignorar esas emociones.

—¿Vas a ponerme atención?

—Supongo... —murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. —Mientras no uses palabras rebuscadas y vayas directo al grano.

—Tenía buenos argumentos para atacarme, probablemente creyó que iba a asaltarla.

—Haces que suene como una puta odisea —se acomodó mejor en el sillón y lo miró, realmente interesada. —... pero, seguro será una estupidez

Luego de un largo silencio, decidió contarle la historia. Tayuya había prestado más atención de la que esperaba, aunque se había burlado de él por momentos, no había sido tan ofensiva como acostumbraba. La vio sonreír cuando terminó su relato y de no estar consciente de que no se había sonrojado, habría podido jurar que lo estaba. Se acomodó los lentes al no saber qué más hacer con sus manos, sin quitar sus ojos de la risilla burlona que quería asomarse por las comisuras de la muchacha.

—¿Ves? No es divertido.

Tayuya rio, pero no con las carcajadas estridentes que acostumbraba, la risa era débil. —Es más divertido si lo cuentas tú…

La observó, sin hacer comentario alguno; Tayuya exhaló y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón.

Ligeramente confundido, la certeza que había tenido tiempo atrás de haber encontrado a 'la loca del cajero' se desmoronó suavemente. No se decepcionaba de haber conocido a Tayuya, pero temía que la calma mental de los últimos meses se perdiera. Se disponía a tomar su libro de nuevo, cuando un sonido arrastrado le llamó la atención; aun con la sorna colándose entre sus facciones, Tayuya hizo pequeños movimientos con la mano, invitándolo a acercarse y cuando terminó cediendo y estuvo frente a ella, la vio rodear sus labios con ambas manos. Tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar lo que la muchacha susurraba.

—Eres un idiota…

—Ya me lo has dicho antes —susurró, aunque no sabía porque la imitaba.

Rio de nuevo, sin hacer sonido alguno y se alejó un poco de él, al hablar, lo hizo con normalidad.

—… Shino, yo soy la loca del cajero.

Sonrió ligeramente, las grietas en su certeza se rellenaban con la claridad de una confirmación que no sabía que necesitaba. —… Ya lo sé.

Tayuya torció un poco los labios, antes de apretarle la nariz con una mano y rodearle los hombros con su brazo libre, sin dejar de reír. Y se dejó abrazar, entre recriminaciones que no tenían sentido, y un sonoro e infantil beso en los labios.

 _No la conocía del todo, apenas un poco,_ _quizá lo suficiente... y con eso bastaba._

* * *

¿Y bien?

Últimamente lo que escribo no tiene sentido... pero gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía, que se supone debía ser de como seis drabbles (ríase conmigo y de mí). Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

 _Viernes, 18 de enero de 2019_


End file.
